kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Minos Belt
The Minos Belt allows Garrett Megg to transform into Kamen Rider Minos. It uses the Up Set system & the Minos Cards to transform & switch forms. There are several kinds of Minos Cards. The original cards had a green side (Altair Form) & a yellow side (Vega Form). A special variant of the Minos Card had the original green side, but a red side in place of the yellow side in order to start the process of changing Altair Form into Zero Form. All subsequent cards thereafter replaced the Altair Form side with the Zero Form side, but retained the Vega Form side. A Minos Card can only be used once; when Minos cancels the transformation, the card evaporates if it is the yellow or green Minos Card, but rusts & breaks if it is a red Minos Card. In his debut, Garrett possessed ten green sided Minos Cards in a card holder on the Minos Belt until he used up the last in Episode 18. These cards are based on Garrett, representing the memories of those who know him. When a card is used, the memory of the elder Garrett's existence in the present time is erased from the memories of people who are not Singularity Points. In Episode 20, the elder Garrett offered him a new full cardholder & one extra Minos Card. After some hesitation, Garrett accepted the offer & used the extra, displacing his elder self from the time they were in. It is to be assumed that the new holder has infinite cards left as long as there are people to remember him. When Garrett used the red sided Minos Card, it used the memories of Amanda as a catalyst to permanently change Altair Form into Zero Form. All subsequent red Minos cards now use the memories pertaining to Garrett instead of his future self. Although Garrett eventually uses up all of these new cards, in the finale, Deneb presents him with the last of the original green Minos Cards. Through unknown means, Garrett eventually reappears with a new set of green Minos Cards, allowing him to join Electric King in the fight against Nega Taros, most likely meaning that Garrett is on the verge of returning to history. *'Device': Up Set (Minos Belt) *'Imagin': Deneb *'Change system': For Altair Form, Garrett slides a switch on top of the Minos Belt & inserts a Minos Card with the green side facing forward & forming the letter A in green. For Vega Form, Deneb stands behind Garrett while in Altair Form, whom repeats the process, but instead inserts the Minos Card with the yellow side facing forward forming the letter V in yellow. After using the Red Minos card, Garrett inserted the card with the red side facing forward as he did with Altair Form previously, activating Zero Form. *'Change announcement: ALTAIR FORM, VEGA FORM, CHARGE & UP ' *'Primary finisher: FULL CHARGE' See Also *Zeronos Belt - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Arsenal Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt